Crisis of the Multiple Jeans
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: after being a test subject for Forge's latest invention, Jean develops the ability to make indestructible duplicates or clones of herself, each as stronger and powerful than the original. Hilarity and some major awesomeness ensue


**Crisis of The Multiple Jeans**

 **I do not own X-Men Evolution, don't own it, don't finance it blah blah blah. Enjoy**

"Hiya Forge. Whatcha doing?" Jean asked cheerfully as the inventor was tinkering with yet another experiment. "Oh I'm working on a formula to make mutants duplicate each other. It's not yet tested, I will require a test subject" Forge explained

"Ooh! Pick me, me, me, me!" Jean chanted excitedly, jumping up and down like a crazed fangirl. "No Jean, this is way too crazy, even for you" Forge said, Jean giving him a puppy dog look with the most sincerest face. Forge realized there was no way he was gonna get through this so he gave in. "fine, Jean." Forge exhaled. "Yay! Oh thank you, thank you!" Jean cheered, kissing Forge's forehead multiple times before drinking the formula. A bright light shone and standing right next to Jean was an exact replica of her sharing all her personalities, traits, likes and dislikes.

"who are you?" Jean asked. "um… I'm you. I'm your clone" the other Jean answered. "so… I have a twin sister?" Jean asked hopefully. "yup. You do now, sis" Jean 2 responded. Jean simply cheered in joy and embraced her new sister. "so sis, what do you feel like doing?" Jean asked happily, Jean 2 yawning. "I need a nap. All this training has made me so sleepy." Jean 2 spoke drowsily. "Me too. C'mon let's go to our room so we can get some sleep" Jean responded, cradling her twin in her arms, Forge watching. "boy, I sure hope nothing goes wrong from this…" Forge muttered to himself

 **later…**

"Hey Logan" Jean said casually, walking up the steps to her room with her sister, Logan grumbling in response as he walked past her, only to do a double take and see Jean 2 sleeping in Jean's arms. "what the?" Logan spat, confused. "Oh! Oh Logan, this is my new sister. She looks exactly like me and acts like me." Jean explained, Logan looking at Jean then back at Jean 2. "what the hell did you do?" Logan gasped. Jean scoffed and snickered "ah, nothing. Forge was nice enough to give me some formula that allowed me to duplicate myself. Oh and I think the formula is also permanent which means I may have a whole family of duplicates, all in my image! Isn't that exciting?" Jean asked happily, only for Logan to faint to the floor. "well, so much for happiness." Jean 3 casually snarked. "I don't get it, I thought Jean 5 told me he was gay" Jean 4 replied nonchalantly. "no love, you're obviously mistaking that bloke Logan for that poof Jamie. Effeminate misogynistic git" Jean 7 replied in a British accent. "hey girls, c'mon, it's bedtime. Let's grab some shut eye so that way we can be lazy tomorrow!" Jean ordered, all the Jeans yawning in rhythm as they headed into Jean's room, got into their beds and drifted off to sleep, all snoring loudly, except for Jean and Jean 3 sucking their thumbs in their sleep.

 **the next morning, at a fight between the X-Men and Mystique…**

"You may as well face it X-Men, I'm too powerful for you!" Mystique taunted nastily, Jean getting a mischievous look in her eye as she whistled loud enough for her duplicates to hear.

"what are you doing?" Blob asked stupidly. "calling some friends of mine." Jean replied, applying her lipstick. "more of these X-Jerks?" Toad asked dumbly. "nuh-uh. All of you losers… against all of ME!" Jean boasted, laughing maniacally as a massive swarm of Jean clones surrounded the Brotherhood.

" _I've got no strings to hold me down, to make me fret, or make me frown. I've had strings… but now I'm free_." Jean sang sinisterly before giving a frightening grin at the Brotherhood. "There are… no strings on **me** " Jean punctuated before snapping her fingers, letting her clones loose on the defenseless Brotherhood. "Annihilate them, my sisters! Show no mercy! Let this day be one remembered long forever!" Jean shouted dramatically

"we are Legion!" the Jeans shouted as they mercilessly overpowered the Brotherhood one by one. Jean Mk 5 and Jean Mk 43 telekinetically strangled Toad to death. Jean Mk 13 and Jean Mk 50 reduced Blob to flattened tissue. Ultimate Jean and Vision Jean tore Mastermind apart from the inside out, leaving Mystique, Arcade, Juggernaut, Duncan and Hydro-Man for last. "Now you have a choice; join us… or face extinction." Jean said calmly, as the Jeans faced the survivors each with a bloodthirsty gleam in their eyes. Arcade and Hydro-Man stepped forward boldly, the Jeans grinning in acceptance and glared venomously when Mystique, Duncan and Juggernaut refused their offer. "so be it. Sisters… dispose of them" Jean ordered as Jeans Mk 34, Mk 19, and Mk 23 sent the three villains flying through the sky and off the face of the earth. "damn. Who'd have thought Red would be this much of a badass?" Logan said in astonishment. "where to now, sister?" Jean Mk 13, Jean's second in command asked. Jean looked upward at the skies and saw Asteroid M floating, a bone chilling smile spread on her face. "let's pay Magneto a little visit he will **never** forget nor will he ever live to see the next light of day…" Jean said as the Jeans flew upward to Asteroid M with lightning fast velocity.

 **at Asteroid M…**

 **BOOM**

The doors of Asteroid M went flying as the Jeans stormed the massive base, laying waste to the fortresses' defenses, looting all of Asteroid M's treasures and money, doing away with the vast Acolytes that roamed the base, freed and recruited the many prisoners before the Jeans confronted the master of magnetism himself.

"How can you do this? You're just an Alpha mutant!" Magneto gasped hoarsely as Jean Force Choked him. "not anymore. We are all Omega-class mutants. And **we** are Earth's future. It's time the female proved themselves to be greatly superior than the male." Jean said as she then telekinetically nailed Magneto to a cross, placing razor sharp nails to his legs and hands. "a fitting monument for the so called messiah of the Brotherhood" Jean said coldly as she sat on the throne, the Jeans bowing to her in awe and recognizance, recognizing her as their supreme leader and queen. There was a silence and then… "well that was good and fun! Who wants to order Chinese or KFC?" Jean asked, reverting back to her childlike, cheerful status. "fine by me." All Jeans answered.

 **one meal of KFC later…**

"OMG! I'm PREGNANT!" Jean squealed happily after finding out her pregnancy test was positive. "Oh my god, me too!" Jean Mk 34 replied cheerfully, along with the Jeans baring their large wombs. "girls… prep out the nursing bras and get as much sexy maternity clothes you can find, we're gonna be mutant mommies!" Jean cheered, all the Jeans texting and tweeting their loved ones and lesbian lovers that they were expecting a bundle of joy. All the Jeans moved into the large penthouse across from the garden. A nursery was quickly built along with a master bedroom for the Jeans and Ultimate Jean. And nine months later, the Jeans gave birth to a healthy litter of proud, happy and very beautiful newborn mutant children each with Omega mutant DNA. Jean called her children "Children of the Omega". And everyone's very happy now that Jean has over ten thousand indestructible copies of herself to help around the house.


End file.
